Egoïste
by Malo-chan
Summary: La guerre d'hiver est finie. Pourtant Ichigo déprime. Mais seule une personne lui ouvrira les yeux. Léger angst. Romance.


**Petites notes de "Moi" : **

Oui je sais, j'ai posté hier la suite de "Let me stay with you" Mais là, cette satanée histoire n'arrêtait pas de m'occuper l'esprit. Donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire, au moins je serais plus concentrée sur celle à chapitre x) bon là évidemment ça change du tout au tout. Vous verrez par vous mêmes xD En espérant que ça vous plaise.

**Rating :** M

**Couples :** Dark Ichigo (sous le nom aussi de Hollow Ichigo et Shirosaki) x Ichigo

**Genre :** Angst - Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout est à Tite Kubo.

**Égoïste**

La guerre d'hiver est enfin terminée. Pourquoi je combattais ? C'était uniquement pour sauver Inoue. Et terminer aussi ma vengeance envers Rukia et cette machination qui nous a menés à tous nous serrer les coudes pour réussir.

Cela a été long, mais l'ambition nous gagnait à chaque fois. Le désir de vengeance, de justice, d'honneur. Je passe sur les autres sentiments que je ne peux connaître car je ne sais pas ce que chaque shinigami présent à Karakura et au Hueco Mundo pouvait ressentir. Mais nous avons tous combattus, défendant nos objectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Nous avons sauvé notre amie. Nous avons tué les espadas et mis fins au projet d'Aizen, Gin et Tousen. Nous avons désiré une paix et nous l'avons eu.

Elle s'est installée avec tellement de facilité. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines. Chacun guérit ses blessures. Je suis resté à Karakura. La Soul Society m'ouvrait les bras pour les soins mais j'ai préféré refuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré le soulagement dans l'atmosphère, je sentais que les shinigamis désiraient rester entre eux et faire le deuil de cette fin brutale. Abolir leurs souvenirs, leurs souffrances. Oublier la crainte et la peur. Pour renaître.

Et moi ?

J'ai préféré les laisser. Sado et Ishida ont eux aussi repris le chemin du retour. Nemu voulait à tout prix qu'Ishida les rejoigne vu la blessure que je lui avais infligé sous ma forme de Hollow.

Ishida a refusé l'invitation du lieutenant de la douzième division et a préféré les soins de notre amie. Il disait devoir rentrer chez lui et parler à son père. Nous n'avons rien dit. Nous l'avons laissé partir et régler ses problèmes.

Sado est resté avec Inoue par crainte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Un sourire m'avait effleuré en les voyant rire et sourire en partant d'un pas déterminé vers le petit appartement, me faisant un salut sonore.

Et moi ?

Je suis rentré et j'ai passé un long moment auprès de ma famille. J'ai discuté longtemps avec mes petites soeurs que j'aime plus que tout et j'ai rejoint ma chambre pour me reposer. J'avais beau dire, beau tenter de tenir debout, je n'avais plus aucune force. A peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que le néant avait envahi mon esprit pour m'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur. Un long sommeil. Sans rêves.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions tous repris les cours et nous avions eu l'agréable surprise de voir Hirako et les autres vizards nous attendre à la sortie. Nous nous étions échangés des banalités. Nous avions ri. Pas une seule fois la précédente guerre n'avait été évoquée. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde tente d'oublier.

Deux semaines après, Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto nous ont rendu visite. Eux aussi ils n'ont parlé de rien. Que des sujets insipides. Pourquoi tout le monde a oublié ?

Et moi ?

Pourquoi suis-je le seul à en cauchemarder ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas arriver à oublier ? Pourquoi depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre je me sens comme sombrer dans un délire fantasque ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire comme eux ? J'ai beau essayer mais je n'obtiens que des blancs. Du blanc. C'est toi que je vois. Avec ton sourire narquois, Zangetsu dans ta main tendu vers moi. Mais tu ne me parles pas. Aurais-tu toi aussi oublié ?

Je suis pathétique et inutile. Me voilà encore en train de penser à tout ça ! Il est pourtant tard. Le sommeil se fait attendre alors que je suis épuisé. Je vois que du blanc mais mes pensées sont noires. Violentes. Amères.

« Tu réfléchis trop Ichigo. »

Je me redresse vivement sur mon lit à l'entente de cette voix que je n'ai plus entendu depuis si longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre que j'aperçois. Mais mon monde intérieur. Il pleut...

« Il te l'a dit déjà... Il n'aime pas la pluie mon Roi. »

Je reste assis au sol et j'observe le ciel assombrit par des nuages noirs. La pluie martèle mon visage. Si froide. Si épaisse.

« Tu prends un risque de venir ici sans ton apparence de shinigami. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre mais je reste étonné à ces mots. Il a raison ! Comment ai-je pu m'immiscer ainsi sans l'avoir demandé ? Désiré ? Je suis habillé de mon pantalon et du débardeur que je mets pour dormir. Je suis pieds nus. Et lui il a son kimono blanc, si distinct. Et Zangetsu.

« Tu as perdu ta langue mon Roi ? »

Je lève mon regard vers ceux ocres qui m'observent toujours aussi narquoisement. Et ce sourire. Je le hais. Et pourtant, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu combattre Ulquiorra, même si j'aurais préféré garder l'esprit clair. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu combattre tous mes ennemis.

C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu plus fort.

Je me relève sous la pluie battante, chancelant. Ma main passe dans mes cheveux, se débarrassant de cette eau insistante. Je reprends mon observation et je vois que mon zanpakuto est absent.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Il n'aime pas la pluie. »

Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas. C'est durant un temps comme celui-ci que j'ai perdu celle qui m'avait mis au monde. Mais il me poursuit. Tout me poursuit. Mes souvenirs. Mes craintes. En fait j'ai peur. Si peur. Si peur de tout oublier. Et pourtant je le désire.

Tout est si flou.

Ma tête va exploser.

« Tu es en train de perdre la tête mon Roi. Fais attention. Je pourrais en profiter pour prendre ce qui m'est dû. »

Je recule et m'écarte. Pourquoi ne rit-il pas ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'en a t-il pas profité il y a quelques minutes ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? Sois plus explicite mon Roi. Je ne peux pas répondre à des questions si pauvres. »

Je le fixe. Je m'approche de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup, qu'il s'empare de mon âme et de mon corps me soulagerait. Tout disparaîtrait. Plus de craintes. Plus aucune pensée noire.

Face à lui, je pose mes mains sur ses joues. Il ne bouge pas. Il se doute que sous cette forme l'attaquer m'est impossible.

« Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas maintenant pour t'emparer de mon âme ? »

Je le vois hésiter ? Non ce n'est pas de l'hésitation. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce regard. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-il si sérieux ? Pourquoi Zangetsu dans sa main disparaît ? Pourquoi ses mains se posent-elles sur mes joues ?

Ma respiration se coupe lorsque son visage s'approche de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. La pluie continuer de tremper mes vêtements mais surtout, brouiller ma vue. Ou alors suis-je en train de m'éveiller ?

« Mon Roi... »

Sa voix est basse. Mais vu notre proximité, je l'entends si bien. Elle me détend. Je sens mes jambes me faire faux bond. Je le sais, je vais tomber.

« M'emparer de toi ainsi me rapportera rien. Fais-moi plaisir mon Roi. »

Il s'arrête alors que mes mains quittent les joues de mon Hollow. Le sol, je vais l'atteindre, je le sens.

« Cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi eux, ils tentent d'oublier. Et tu trouveras la réponse mon Roi. »

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai crié, je le sais car je crie encore. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en fracas devant mon père et mes soeurs. Je me calme, lentement. Je les rassure. Juste un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Mais ce cauchemar n'en était pas un. Je le sais. Même si je me demande encore comment j'ai pu entrer dans mon monde intérieur sans être sous ma forme spirituelle. Mais est-ce réellement important ? Cette visite impromptue m'a au moins ouvert les yeux sur une chose : je n'ai plus peur de lui. Il m'aide alors le craindre serait-il convenable ?

Quelques jours sont passés depuis ma discussion avec lui. Je suis allé en cours sans conviction, mais sécher aurait été étrange. Ça ne me ressemblerait pas. Puis je veux lui parler. C'est ainsi, qu'avant-hier, au bord du fleuve, j'ai discuté avec Inoue. J'ai osé faire ce pas, parler de ce sujet si sensible. Nos regards se sont croisés quelques instants et des larmes ont perlé à ses yeux si doux.

« Parce que par ma faute, des gens ont été gravement blessés. Je t'en prie Kurosaki. Crois-moi, tout restera gravé à jamais dans mon âme. Oublier... Ce n'est qu'un leurre que nous bâtissons pour continuer de vivre. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas toi aussi ? Je t'en prie. Fais le pour moi. Fais au moins semblant. A moins que tu me haïsses pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

Je suis resté surpris. Aucun mot n'a pu franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas douté qu'Inoue se sentait coupable ? Je me suis senti ridicule. Et le mot est faible. Tout le monde jouait la comédie pour balayer cette guerre de leurs esprits. Chacun essayait en présence de notre princesse de ne pas aborder ce sujet si douloureux pour son âme qui avait déjà si souffert : la perte de son frère, son pouvoir qui ne lui permettait pas de se battre à nos côtés, son enlèvement et sa séquestration, la vue de ses amis qui souffraient devant ses yeux.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, m'excusant, inlassablement. Elle sanglotait contre mon épaule et je la serrais au point de sentir son corps trembler. Nous nous sommes quittés devant chez elle. La nuit était tombée et j'avais préféré la raccompagner. Sur le chemin du retour, nous avions à peine échangés quelques mots. Les regards et notre embrassade avaient suffi pour nous comprendre.

J'étais rentré chez moi le cœur lourd. Après le dîner, j'ai rejoint ma chambre et je me suis allongé. Je fixais le plafond tout en ressassant les dernières heures. Je ne sais pas si je me suis endormi mais je me suis retrouvé de nouveau dans mon monde intérieur.

« Alors mon roi ? Je vois que le temps commence à s'éclaircir. »

« J'ai été égoïste. »

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Seuls les nuages encombraient ce ciel habituellement si bleu.

« Tu es humain mon Roi. Mais il me semble t'avoir dit la dernière fois de ne plus venir sans être sous ta forme de shinigami »

« Je ne le fais pas exprès. »

En l'observant, j'avais remarqué que Zangetsu n'était pas à sa main. Désarmé. Il s'était mis au même point d'égalité que moi. Sauf que lui, sans arme, il peut quand même me tuer. Mais il n' a pas bougé. Il a continué à me regarder. Ses yeux ocres reflétaient un danger inexistant. J'avais même pensé juste quelques secondes que c'était de la tendresse. Il n'a plus esquissé un seul sourire, ni émis une seule parole. Le silence s'était emparé du lieu et ça m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais comme revivre.

Cela va faire quelques jours que tout cela s'est passé et depuis je n'y retourne plus. Je pense que je m'y rendais malgré moi. Sans m'en rendre compte. Pourtant, j'aimerais y retourner encore. Pour le remercier. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à combattre mes démons. J'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde à tenter d'oublier cette guerre. Même si j'ai trouvé cela étrange, je me suis soumis à cette idée, ce désir de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oublier. En fait, ce n'est pas si ridicule que je le croyais.

La nuit s'engouffre dans ma chambre. Il est temps de se reposer, de profiter de ces jours de repos qui s'offrent à moi. Je m'allonge. Je rêvasse. Je veux y retourner, encore une fois. Je veux le remercier.

« Shiro. »

Cela va faire un moment que je pensais lui donner un nom. Ce serait ma façon de le remercier. Idiot mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux.

« Shiro ? »

J'ouvre les yeux surpris. Je fais face à un ciel aussi bleu que l'azur. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Je souris. Mon voeu se serait-il exaucé ? Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais été obligé de me transformer en shinigami pour y retourner.

Je m'assieds sur la paroi d'une fenêtre et j'observe mon double en monochrome. Encore désarmé. J'observe l'horizon.

« Zangetsu ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là ? »

« Tu l'as épuisé avec toutes ces journées de pluie. Il se repose. »

Je souris toujours et encore bien plus en voyant son regard surpris.

« Qui est Shiro ? »

Je me relève. Ma main ébouriffe mes cheveux et je m'approche d'un pas vers lui. Je ne le quitte pas du regard malgré ma gêne. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me sentir si proche de lui.

« Toi. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Alors je te donne ce nom. Pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé. »

Je le vois relever un sourcil et hausser les épaules.

« Si tu tiens tant à me remercier, pourrais-je te demander une requête ? »

Son sourire narquois revient au galop. Décidément il ne changera jamais. Mais, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je n'ai plus le même dégoût en l'observant.

« Dis-moi. Si je peux t'aider. »

Il s'approche de moi. Sa main caresse ma joue et il penche sa tête. Son sourire disparaît peu à peu et il fait un nouveau pas à mon encontre. Je frissonne à cette main douce mais froide, ce souffle chaud qui se répercute sur ma mâchoire.

« Tu sais mon Roi, moi aussi je suis égoïste. »

Je souris à ces mots que j'ai accepté. Cette partie de moi sombre mais pourtant si humaine, comme il disait. Je ne recule pas et j'attends la suite. Je suis curieux de savoir ses désirs. Ce qui le rendrait aussi sérieux que maintenant. Je retrouve la même lueur dans ces yeux jaunes, comme il y a quelques jours. C'est bien de la tendresse. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

« Je suis Instinct, mais je vis en toi et j'en apprends un peu plus chaque jour. »

Je reste muet et je patiente. Parles moi encore Shiro.

« Et plus le temps passe, plus l'Instinct devient moindre. »

Je plisse mon front. Que veux-tu dire ? Continue je t'en prie. Je sais que tu lis dan mon regard, je n'ai pas besoin de te parler pour que tu me comprennes.

« J'ai autre chose dans mon âme salie. Et c'est cette chose que je te demande d'accomplir. »

Je reste muet face à cette déclaration quelque peu étrange. Toi qui me disais si implicite. T'entends-tu ?

Ta main glisse de ma joue vers ma mâchoire puis sur mon épaule. Ton autre main se pose sur ma nuque alors que la première descend vers mon dos. Je suis contre toi, torse contre torse, tes lèvres seulement à quelques millimètres des miennes pour se diriger vers mon oreille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je bous. Mon corps devient brûlant, mon souffle aussi. Tes mains sur moi m'électrisent.

« Tu veux mon Roi ? Que nous soyons unis à jamais ? Ainsi, plus personne ne pourra nous battre. »

Mon souffle se coupe. Alors que des mots allaient franchir mes lèvres, tu les happes avec les tiennes. Un gémissement de surprise que je ne peux réprimer m'immobilise jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes moins pressant. Plus doux. Mes yeux mi ouvert t'observent et tu me souris à travers le baiser. Ta main sur ma nuque me pousse un peu plus vers toi. Mes doigts s'accrochent à tes épaules alors que ta langue caresse mes lèvres. Je t'en laisse l'entrée et je me sens perdre pied à cette passion qui brise tous mes remparts. Je me laisse aller et je te réponds, sans chercher à connaître les conséquences. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

Tes lèvres quittent les miennes, à regret, mais tes bras m'encerclent toujours. J'ouvre mes yeux et tu me souris si tendrement. Comment me refuser à toi ? Quand toi aussi, tu fais tomber tes barrières ?

« Je resterais ton Roi. »

Ma voix rauque me surprend. Sûrement le désir qui s'empare de mon corps et de mon esprit. Tu ris à ma phrase mais pas ce rire habituel. Tu as décidé de me rendre fou Shiro ?

« Tant que tu m'acceptes. Tant que tu accompliras mes instincts, je resterais ta monture mon Roi. »

Tu me souris et tu accapares de nouveau ma bouche pour un baiser ardent. Je m'accroche encore à toi alors que tu me fais lentement allonger sur le sol. J'oublie où je me trouve. Je ferme les yeux. Tes mains m'enlèvent mon haut et ce froid si caractéristique sur ma peau me fait cambrer tellement la mienne est embrasée. Tu te sépares de mes labres mais les tiennes décident de jouer sur mon torse, nu. Je gémis. Je soupire. Je me tortille sous toi. Sous tes caresses quelles qu'elles soient.

Tu abandonnes le Roi pour mon prénom et je frémis. C'est douloureux mais aussi si plaisant. J'ai du mal à lier ces deux sentiments. Ton désir est-il aussi douloureux que le mien ? Ou est-ce seulement ton intrusion dans mon corps qui est si douloureux ?

Tu chuchotes au creux de mon oreilles. Tu me calmes par tes paroles. Si rassurantes. Comme une bouée, mes jambes encerclent ta taille et mes bras ton cou. Tu es à moi maintenant et je ne te laisserais pas sombrer.

La souffrance diminue. Dieu que c'est bon ! Mon bas ventre brûle à chacun de tes assauts. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres. Tu me submerges. Ta peau est devenue aussi chaude que la mienne et tes gémissements accompagnent les miens qui deviennent de plus en plus fort. Je ne me contrôle plus. Mes ongles sillonnent tes épaules pour y laisser des traces rouge sang. Je me cambre à chaque fois que tu tapes de nouveau à cet endroit si sensible qui me coupe la respiration et m'emmène loin, si loin.

Mes dents mordent ton épaule et dans un dernier élan, je me répands sur nos ventres alors que je te sens anéanti par ton propre plaisir. Tu te détaches de moi et tu t'allonges à mes côtés. J'ai froid sans toi. Je récupère un peu de souffle et je me tourne vers toi. Je te demande la permission de m'approcher et tu me souris. Je bascule et je pose mon visage sur ton épaule.

« Tu n'as pas épargné mes épaules mon Roi. »

Je ris. Je m'imprègne de son odeur.

« Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mes instincts. »

J'ai tellement sommeil. Pourtant je t'entends rire à mes paroles et tes derniers mots avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Ensemble, nous ne serons que bien plus forts. Ichigo. »


End file.
